


Misunderstanding

by Rebaforever15



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebaforever15/pseuds/Rebaforever15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can one misunderstanding cause so many problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding  
Natalie/Matt  
The last few weeks had become almost unbearable for Matt. All because of some stupid Police Banquet that his DI insisted he accompany her too. He'd spent weeks cursing Ronnie because he was the original choice until he jumped in with some lame excuse as to why he couldn't go. So Matt got roped into it instead. He thought of better things he could be doing on a Friday night. Making polite chit chat with the big heads of policing hadn't been much fun for him. Even his boss DI Chandler was starting to show signs of boredom. It had all started simply enough. Watching her eyes averting to anywhere other than to the current conversation she was having with some stuck up Superintendant. Matt walked over to her and asked her if she wanted to dance. Which she accepted immediately.

"Hope you didn't mind there Guv. You looked like you could do with rescuing".  
"I did. Thanks Matt. I've never been so bored in my life. I try to avoid these things like the plague".  
"Understandable. So come on then spill".  
"Sorry".  
"Why me".  
"Well Ronnie made his excuses quicker".  
"Yeah I know that. What I meant was why is your Husband not here with you instead".

When he saw her eyes divert to the floor he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Suddenly sadness appeared on Natalie's face.

"Guv I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked".  
"No. Don't be silly. It's fine. David and I aren't together anymore".  
"What happened". He asked. Softly.  
"In the end I wasn't enough. I guess too many nights spent at the office finally took it's toll. He found someone else who'd always be there. Someone younger, prettier".  
"I don't know what to say".  
"It's fine really. I have my boys. How can I compete with someone like her".  
"Not all men go for the younger woman you know. For what it's worth your Husband's a fool for letting you go".  
"Thank you Matt. That means alot. Do me a favour though".  
"Anything".  
"We're not at the bloody office. Out of hours, it's Natalie".  
"Fair enough Guv. Sorry. Natalie". He smiled.

They continued dancing and finally stopped when they realised the music had stopped playing. They spent the rest of the evening sitting at the bar chatting not realising the time and the amount of alcohol that they'd consumed. Matt gave Natalie a small smile a noticed she was looking quite tired.

"Come on Guv. I should be getting you home". He said. Helping her to her feet.

She was about to respond when she lost her footing and fell forwards into Matt's arms. Realising how akward the situation looked she quickly straigtened herself.

"Sorry Matt. Think I over did it on the wine".  
"No need to apologise. Let's go and wait for a taxi". He smiled.

When they reached the taxi rank the rain started heavily. They rushed into a shop doorway while they waited. Matt glanced over at her and realised she was shivering. He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. He unconsiously put his arm around her shoulder to stay warm and was suprised when she leaned into him. They stood like that for about 20 minutes until a taxi pulled up. Matt gave the driver Natalie's address and they made their way to her house in silence. As the driver pulled upto her house, Matt paid the taxi and walked Natalie to her door.

"You didn't need to escort me home tonight Matt". She smiled.  
"I never allow a woman to go home alone at this time of night. The things we see everyday can you blame me".  
"The taxi's just pulled away".  
"It's alright. My flats not too far from here".  
"Come on in".  
"Guv it's fine really".  
"Matt. Your soaked right through. It's alright. The boys are with their Dad til Sunday".  
"Okay. Thanks". He smiled.

Natalie unlocked the door and they headed through to the kitchen and then left Matt standing alone while she went upstairs. 10 minutes later she returned to 2 cups of coffee on her kitchen table.

"Hope you don't mind Guv". Matt smiled.  
"Sorry Matt. Just thought I'd quickly change and grab these for you. David left some of his old clothes and your about the same size".  
"Are you sure it's okay".  
"Ofcourse. Bathrooms at the top of the stairs. Go on".  
"Thanks Guv".  
"What have I told you already".  
"Sorry. Natalie". He smiled.

Natalie was sitting drinking her coffee when Matt appeared at her side. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Better". She asked.  
"Much. Thanks for this. I'll get these back to you on Monday".  
"Ahh, it's fine. Keep them, bin them. I couldn't care. The less I have of him around the better".  
"I'm so sorry about your Marriage. The guy's an idiot. You know I thought tonight was gonna be so bloody boring but I actually ended up having a really good time with you tonight".  
"Me too". She said. Her voice breaking slightly.

She got up suddenly from the table and stood over at the sink. Matt walked over to where she was standing. He felt a little uneasy seeing his Boss upset but he also knew that he couldn't leave her like this either. He put his hand gently on her shoulder forcing her to turn and face him. When she turned she could see the worry etched on his face and suddenly she broke down. He held her in his arms until her tears subsided.

"I'm sorry Matt. First I drag you to that bloody benefit and now you have to deal with your weepy Boss".  
"Will you stop apologising. Everythings just starting to take it's toll on you. You need a break".  
"I'm just so angry at the way David treated me. Does 20 odd years of Marriage count for anything anymore". She yelled.  
"Hey, you don't need him. You have 3 boys who love you. Your a fantastic Guvernor and your bloody good at the job".  
"Matt".  
"Your also beautiful".  
"What". She asked. Stunned.  
"You heard me. Your beautiful. Honest, funny, understanding and you deserve so much better than him. So much better". He said. Softly.

The silence fell heavily in the room. The only sound to be heard was the ticking of the clock on the kitchen wall. Matt took a tissue from the box by the sink and gently dried her tears away. Their eyes locked and before they knew what had happened they'd kissed.

"Matt wait".  
"God, I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I mean your my Boss".  
"That isn't what I was going to say". She smiled.  
"Good because I was lying. Look I know this is probably completely wrong and bad timing but I had a great time with you tonight and I really don't want this to end".  
"The bedrooms upstairs". She smiled.  
"Are you sure about this. I don't wanna push you".  
"Matt. This is me your talking too. I'm capable of making a rational decision".

She put her hand to his cheek and with her other hand to hold of his. Matt gave her one of his cheeky grins still not believeing that this was going to happen.

"Take me to bed Matt". She said. Leaning in.  
"Yes Guv".  
"Cheeky lout. Come on". She laughed.

Matt quickly followed her to the bedroom. He'd been with many women in his time but Natalie was just so different. This to him wasn't just sex. He was making love to a beautiful woman he cared for and respected. Ronnie and Natalie were two of the most important people in his life. Working the hours he did. These were the people he spent most of his time with so it was only natural he cared for them. With the mixture of alcohol and sex they had fallen asleep pretty much straight away. When Matt next woke up it was 7am. He turned to face Natalie who was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful lying there that it seemed a shame to wake her. He had to head off because he had a charity football match. He quickly got dressed and left a note on the kitchen table for her and with that he left.

So now here he was. Here they both were. Trying to work out what had gone wrong. Unless it regarded work she barely said two words to him. Everytime he tried she'd either excuse herself or he'd get interupted. This was it now. After weeks of silence and avoidence he was going to sort it out once and for all. He looked up from his desk to see Ronnie coming back from her office.

"Ronnie. Has the Guv got anyone else in there right now or is it safe for me to go in".  
"Well I wouldn't say it's safe but yeah she's alone. Why".  
"Just need a word that's all".  
"Well just go easy Mattie. Somethings not right with her".  
"Why do you say that".  
"Signs Mattie boy. She's quiet, distant and everytime I look at her she looks like she wants to cry".

Matt got up and made his way to Natalie's office. He didn't bother knocking because he knew she'd make an excuse not to see him. She looked up when she sensed someone standing in her doorway. Seeing him standing there looking as handsome as he always did made her heart skip a beat. Within seconds she returned to her professional composure.

"What is it Matt. I'm busy".  
"No your not".  
"Excuse me. I have 3 open cases to attend to aswell as yours and Ronnie's and I'm still your Boss. Remember that". She snapped.  
"Noted Guv. However 3 open cases or not. Fact is your still avoiding me. We need to sort this out because we sure as hell can't go on the way we have been"

Matt moved further into her office and gently closed the door behind him.

"Look. I don't know what's happened between you and I. The way the night ended well I thought it was amazing. What went wrong".  
"You left". She whispered.  
"What".  
"You just up and left. Just like David. That's what went bloody wrong". She replied. Her voice cracking.

Matt had never seen her so broken. He still couldn't understand what she meant and it was driving him crazy. He walked round to her side of the desk and knelt down beside her.

"Natalie. I don't know what happened to it but I did leave a note".  
"What. Where". She sniffed.  
"On the kitchen table".  
"I didn't see a note".  
"Then it must have fallen off. Natalie. I swear to you I definately left a note. I wouldn't just leave. I'm not David. I wouldn't hurt you like that".

She gave him a small smile then leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

"I'm so sorry Matt. I've been such a bitch to you lately".  
"Don't apologise. I understand now. I've missed you",  
"I can't believe I've let this go on all these weeks over something so stupid. I should have just asked you".  
"Look. Let's just put it behind us okay. Let me take you out to dinner tonight".  
"I'd love that. Oh and by the way. Ronnie might be on to us".  
"How".  
"Well he noticed I was upset. He said he's been watching our behaviour with each other the past few weeks. He is a Detective".  
"Yeah that's Ronnie. Nosy git".  
"He cares".  
"I know he does. So are we okay now ".

Natalie nodded and Matt leaned into kiss her again. He couldn't believe how happy she made him.

"You'd better get back to work before Ronnie comes looking for you".  
"I'm going. There's just one thing I've been wanting to say to you these past weeks".  
"Oh yeah, what's that then". She asked. Smiling.  
"I love you Natalie Chandler".  
"Oh Matt". She said. Choking up again.  
"It's true. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. I love everything about you. I don't want to be apart from you again".  
"Matt do you realise what your taking on. It's not just me but my boys aswell".  
"If they're half as great as you are I don't think we'll have a problem".

Natalie gave him the biggest hug and kissed him tenderely.

"You better get back out there".  
"Okay". He replied. Leaving her office.  
"Oh and Matt".  
"Yeah".  
"I love you too". She said. Smiling.

Matt left her office and made his way back to his desk smiling away to himself.

"Everythings sorted then Mattie". Ronnie asked.  
"Huh. What'd you mean".  
"You know what I mean".  
"You know don't you".  
"What, about you and the Guv. Yeah I know".  
"How".  
"The sadness in her eyes everytime she looked at you. Something obviously happened between you both".  
"Yeah it did".  
"Can I trust it's sorted now".  
"It is Ron".  
"Good because I'm only gonna say this once Mattie boy. She's not just the Guvernor. She's a friend. You so much as hurt her after everything she's been through with David and you'll have me to deal with".  
"She told you about David".  
"Matt we're friends. Ofcourse she told me. She called me the night he left her. She was in a right state. Which is why I don't want it happening again".  
"I won't. I promise".  
"Good. Right then. Lunch I think. Come on".

They put their paperwork to one side and headed out. In a way Matt was glad that Ronnie knew the truth. He hated lying to his best friend and now he could focus on the woman he loved. His Natalie.

Fin xxx


End file.
